NXT: January 27, 2016
Match Results Other Events *(Beginning of the show) Billy Gunn comes out to the ring. He cuts a promo about the night's matches and the future of NXT as a whole. *(After the first match) Big Show cuts a promo, prompting Baron Corbin to come out and hit him with the Deep Six, exiting and never saying a word. *(After the second match) Paige cuts a promo, prompting Asuka to come out to the ring and stare her down. As Asuka tries to leave, Paige attacks her from behind, prompting Asuka to turn around and try to knock her out with a Spin Kick. However, Paige dodges it and flees the scene. *(Before the third match) Doc Gallows cuts a promo about why he came to NXT. *(Before the fourth match) Kevin Owens cuts a promo before his match about Finn Balor. *(Before the main event) Stardust appears on the titantron with Goldust to cut a promo before their tag title match. *(During/after the main event) Stardust and Goldust appear to have the upper hand over the Young Bucks. Stardust hits Matt Jackson with the Queen's Crossbow. However, before he can go for a pin, he is attacked from behind by the debuting Kenny Omega with a chair. Goldust attempts to get in the ring to help Stardust, but is pulled off the apron and superkicked by Nick Jackson. Omega lays his chair down in the ring and lifts Stardust up on his shoulder, hitting him with the One-Winged Angel onto the chair. Omega then drags Matt on top of Stardust for the pinfall victory. Promos/Verbal Interactions *'Billy Gunn's promo: '"At the Royal Rumble this past Sunday, William Regal was severely injured in his match with Corey Graves. Because of this, the Board of Directors decided he needed some time off to recover. Only issue was, when Regal was given time off, they needed somebody to fill his role in NXT. So the Board of Directors said, 'who better than the Ass Man himself, Billy Gunn?' They told me they needed a new General Manager for NXT, and here I am. You may be asking 'what does this mean for the future of NXT?' Well, NXT will be undergoing some changes with me in charge. I enjoy watching people beat the crap out of each other, as I'm sure all of you do. So, as long as I'm here and in charge, I will ensure that each and every night is something to remember, starting with tonight. You know that tag team title match scheduled tonight between the Young Bucks and Gold and Stardust? I'm making it a no-disqualification tornado tag team match. However, that match is gonna be the main event. We have other business to deal with right, now like this next match." *'Big Show's promo: '"I'm sure all of you were cheering for Low Ki there, but the fact of the matter is that Low Ki is nowhere as big as me. I'm a giant; nobody can beat me on their own. I dominated in the Royal Rumble; it took a Bullhammer from Bad News Barrett to even get me leaned against the ropes, and even then it took everybody in the ring to eliminate me. If you think my reign of destruction is over, you're dead wrong. I'm the only unstoppable force in NXT." *'Paige's promo: '"Tonight, I've proven once again why I'm one of the best female wrestlers in the world. Very few can match my pedigree and history. Asuka has talent, but talent alone won't get you above the level of someone like me. I was born for this, and won't let somebody like her get ahead of me by any means." *'Doc Gallows' promo: '"Many of you have been wondering why I came to NXT. I'm not a man of many words, so I'll put it simply; I came to NXT to win. Winners makes money, and champions make money. Everywhere I've gone, I've proven that I have what it takes to be a winner and a champion. So, I decided to do what I do best right here in NXT; win. Tonight will be no different; Kofi Kingston knows it." *'Kevin Owen's promo: '"Finn Balor thinks he's a big deal, not having to show up and wrestle every week because he's the NXT Champion. Truth is, he won the title on a fluke and can never actually get the job done. He couldn't finish off Team Raw back at Survivor Series, and he only won the title to begin with because that loser, Roman Reigns, was also in the match. As for our match at the Royal Rumble, I had to wrestle more than him leading up to that match, causing me to be more battered from the wear-and-tear of actually doing work every week. Tonight, I'm only gonna prove that Balor has no business holding that title by destroying Sami Zayn." *'Stardust's promo:' "Our galaxy contains millions of black holes; black holes that destroy anything that gets close to them. These... black holes... cannot be escaped. These... black holes... defy the properties that govern everything else. Tonight... this tag team championship match... simply marks the creation of a new one. Matt... Nick... be prepared. Up until now, you've had an easy ride on top. No more. You can't escape... Stardust... and... Goldust." Major Developments *Billy Gunn is appointed the new General Manager of NXT by the Board of Directors, after William Regal is given time off to recover from his leg injury *Baron Corbin debuts, attacking Big Show *Kenny Omega debuts, helping the Young Bucks retain the NXT Tag Team Championships. Category:NXT Category:Episode